The present invention relates to the field of email systems and, more particularly, to an email history handler that chooses history segments to include with a communication reply.
Email conversations, also referred to as email threads, can include a sequence of responses to an initial email message. In an email conversation, a set of users who receive an initial message often respond back and force using a reply or a reply all option. The original sender (and other recipients) can respond back using a reply or a reply all option, and so forth. Sometimes, new participants can join an email discussion, after they receive a forwarded message from one of the participants. Email conversations can be provided with or without history, where the history shows the sequence of responses in a chain of responses, which may include all email messages between a current one all the way back to the initial email message.